familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Pewterschmidt
Carter Pewterschmidt is Lois's wealthy father and husband of Barbara Pewterschmidt. He owns U.S. Steel. He is portraied as the stereotypical conservative billionaire. For instance he does not approve gay marriage and uses Mexican immigrants working as gardeners. He serves as one of the major antagonists to the series. To him money, not love, is the secret to happiness, although he briefly reconsiders his stance when he is penniless and Peter is helping him rebuild his fortune. He hates Peter and offered him $1,000,000 if he didn't marry Lois. In the 19th century, his family owned Peter's black ancestor Nate Griffin as a slave. He is good friends with Michael Eisner, Ted Turner and Bill Gates, playing poker with them regularly. He used to own a race winning greyhound named Seabreeze but she became pregnant with Ted Turner's babies. Recently, Carter has shown signs of leniency against Peter, going so far as to say "You're alright, Griffin." in Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey. Carter's voice sounds virtually identical to that of Dr. Hartman; Carter is also one of his patients, but they have little interaction, however Peter tells Dr. Hartman that he sounds exactly like his father in law, Carter and Hartman soon notice they do sound an awful lot like each other. Note that this is due to the fact that they are both voiced by Seth MacFarlane, making the coincidence not quite so unique. In another episode Peter decides to write his own erotic novels, and goes to Carter to ask for him to lend him some money to get his business open. Instead Carter gives him five dollars at the bottom of a jar filled with salt and barbed wire. Peter asks, "Why do you keep these things together?" in a pain-stricken voice as he reaches into the jar. Peter is able to properly invest that five dollars to get his novels off the ground; having his books published by "Carter Pewterschmidt Labels". Peter's erotic novels become a success, earning money for Carter and Peter and eventually getting published on audiotape. However, Carter runs into trouble because a motorist was listening to one of Peter's audiotapes, which distracted him and caused him to crash through Kool-Aid Man's house. Carter is then sued as he was the one who underwrote Peter's erotic novels. A lawyer, Scott Greenberg came by Carter's house stating that he was going to take all of Carters property and money. Carter turns around and asks that he can if he can survive Rancor. Carter quickly turns around and hits a switch, causing the collector to fall through a cement block. After losing the lawsuit, Carter loses his money, his wife, and his lifestyle, and goes to live with his daughter. Afterwards Barbara returns and tells Carter they are rich again and he leaves leaving Peter and the others poor as they were. Lois tells Peter that Carter had offered them a million dollars as a wedding present but she turned it down, whilst Lois is talking to him about it Peter has thoughts of killing Lois based on thfact she refused the money (despite the fact in earlier episodes Peter refused money offers from Carter to dump Lois; although this could be that Peter is angry that he lost the chance to make big money after he had Lois in his life). Despite the fact that Carter often locks horns with Peter, he treats Meg, Chris and Stewie well as his grandchildren, even offering to help out when Lois appealed to her father to use his influence to get Chris admitted to a private boarding school. In Ocean's Three and a Half it is revealed he owns an iPod and enjoys rubbing it in Bill Gates's face. In the episode 420, we find out that his iPod contains music by The Bangles, which he sings his own lyrics to as he tries to learn them. We also find out that he has a liking for Diet Rites, and keeps a whole stack of them in his car. He also has a high tech vault in which he stores his, and sometimes others', money. It has four Locks: A combination lock, foiled by Reese Witherspoon's chin, Voice Identifier, foiled by Cleveland's impressionism skills, Penile Identifier, broken by Quagmire's penis, and a question: "What is the least appealing male first name?". The question was answered by Peter with the name "Keith" In the two movies in the Star Wars original trilogy that apply, Something, Something, Something, Dark Side and It's A Trap!, Carter assumes the role of Emperor Palpatine. In Blue Harvest, Carter played the role of Owen Lars, having the much simpler lifestyle of a moisture farmer. |right]] In episodes such as "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey" and "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives", it is made clear that Barbara and Carter married because Carter was rich. However, in "Welcome Back, Carter", it is revealed that Barbra and Carter had fallen in love before they married. It is also revealed that Carter is a war veteran, and he and Barbara exchanged letters, and when that ceased, Carter was presumed dead. At a party Barbara and her new fiancé Roginald attended, he crashed it, and the two reaffirmed their love, sealed by a marriage proposal. However, in the latter episode, Carter was caught in an affair, and though Barbara demanded a divorce, the two are still living in the same household. Relatives *Marguerite Pewterschmidt (aunt) *Jerry Pewterschmidt (brother) *Grandma Hebrewberg (mother-in-law) *Barbara Pewterschmidt (wife, separated) *Patrick Pewterschmidt (son) *Carol Pewterschmidt (daughter) *Kate Pewterschmidt (daughter) *Lois Griffin {nee Pewterschmidt} (daughter) *Peter Griffin (son-in-law) *Meg Griffin (granddaughter) *Chris Griffin (grandson) *Other sister (deceased granddaughter) *Stewie Griffin (grandson) *Son of Carol Pewterschmidt (grandson) *Seabreeze Pewterschmidt (dog) Category:Griffin Family Category:Pewterschmidt Family